


The Stress of a Day

by the_sinnamon_roll_writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada makes an appearance, a few others do too, but I can't remember who I wrote this a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinnamon_roll_writes/pseuds/the_sinnamon_roll_writes
Summary: A meeting gets to be a little much for Alfred's boyfriend.





	The Stress of a Day

Alfred, unlike his goal-oriented boyfriend, rarely made an effort to stay focused at world meetings. It seemed to him that, as nothing was ever actually solved at the meetings, putting his energy into being productive would be a waste. Admittedly, he was known to hinder progress at times by chiming in and offering up ridiculous proposals for his own entertainment, much to Ludwig’s irritation. Today’s meeting seemed no different than the others. The purpose of the discussion was meant to be global climate change, and measures each country would be taking to reduce emissions. However, after a snide remark from Switzerland, a few backhanded compliments from France, and a surprisingly solid right hook from Lichtenstein, the meeting dissolved into utter chaos.

 

Alfred observed as the conference fell apart, occasionally throwing out insults whenever he heard his name come up, content to simply sit back and let the time pass. At least, he was until he looked towards Ludwig and felt his grin melt off. Normally at this point he would be taking control of the situation and attempting to get back on track, face stern and determined. Instead, the strong nation was watching the scene unfold with something akin to helplessness in his eyes. In fact, as Alfred became more attentive, he noticed that the German was looking downright awful. His face was sunken and dejected, with dark circles beneath his eyes that contrasted sharply with his pale cheeks. His hair, normally brushed and gelled into submission, was messily pushed back as though it had been a mere afterthought before leaving. Even his clothing was disheveled and wrinkly. Mind racing, Alfred stood up, doing his best to be heard above the clamor.

“Come on guys, let’s take a break! Y'all are keeping me from getting another Coke!”

His outburst was met with mixed responses. Surprise, mostly that he had actually spoken out to stop the rabble. Relief from some of the more laid back countries. A few looks of resentment at being told what to do by a former colony. However, everyone left the room and dispersed all the same. Alfred meant to make a beeline for Ludwig the minute people started leaving, but the other nation had managed to slip out of the room before Alfred could reach him. Alfred walked out into the hallway, pushing past small groups, scanning for his tall, blond boyfriend.

“Damnit, Lud, where- Hey Mattie!“

Mathiew turned at the call, raising an eyebrow at the exuberant nation bulldozing at him. "Yeah Al?” he responded.

“Have you seen Ludwig?”

Concern flickered across Mathiew’s face. “I think I saw him head upstairs.”

Alfred simply nodded in response. As he made his way for the staircase, he tried to think of things that could be making Ludwig this upset. Maybe there was some political disputes arising? Had citizens been protesting some new law? Shaking his head, he started checking rooms where Ludwig could be hidden. Three, four, five doors down, and still no Ludwig. What if Mattie was wrong? There might not be enough time to find Ludwig and figure out what was wrong if he had to start from scratch… When he reached the final door in the hall way he took a deep breath, praying that when he opened it he would find… a hunched over figure. Ludwig was sitting with his back to the wall, knees drawn up to his chest, trembling and gasping for breath like he had just run a mile. Tears streaked his face. He refused to look up and acknowledge Alfred when he sat down on his knees in front of him.

Awkwardly, Alfred reached out to cup his cheek and asked, “What’s wrong?” He wasn’t really surprised when Ludwig only shook he head, staring firmly at the ground, chest still heaving and shaking.

"Ah… Okay. I mean… Okay. How about I just talk then?“ When Ludwig didn’t reply, Alfred shifted so that he sat by his side and started slowly rubbing circles on his back. "I got to see Tino and Basch at the shooting range the other day. It was scary impressive, man. They stopped going for the bulls-eye and started seeing who could shoot the most detailed design. Oh, and this morning, Mattie and… What’s Belgium’s name again? Emma? Right, well her and Matt almost came to blows over what kind of toppings go on waffles, you should have seen it. Those two guys who, ya know, seem sweeter than candy, right? Well, by the end of it I thought Emma was gonna knife Mattie or something.” Alfred carried on, talking softly about little things that had happened the past few days. Ludwig’s panicked gasps soon turned to soft hiccups, then to slow, deep breaths. Noticing the change, Alfred paused in his mantra, looking over, trying to read his face. “Ludwig-”

“I’m sorry.” Ludwig’s voice was hoarse and strained as he spoke. “I just- there’s so much- I can’t-”

“No, Lud, baby, it’s okay. You’re alright.” Alfred cut in before Ludwig could go any further. Standing up, Alfred reached a hand down. “Come on.”

Ludwig took the hand and let himself be pulled up into an embrace. Confused, he stammered out, “Wha… Where are we going? The breaks not over…”

“I know. We aren’t going back to the meeting. Ah-ah,” Alfred said, speaking over Ludwig’s protests, “there’s only an hour left in today’s meeting. We aren’t going to get anything done today anyway. You and I are going to go back to my place, and you’re going to recuperate. We can watch movies, read, bake, talk, sleep, whatever you need to do, okay? But we’re not staying here.”

Ludwig was opening his mouth, ready to argue, when Alfred leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. When they pulled apart, Ludwig blinked, then nodded his consent. Alfred grinned and kissed his cheek again before taking his hand and leading the way outside. The drive to Alfred’s home was quiet, and when Alfred looked over to Ludwig in the passenger seat, he saw that the man had fallen asleep. Without the worry lines that seemed to haunt his face whenever he was awake, Ludwig looked almost childlike in the seat beside him. “Oh Luddy,” Alfred said softly with a smile, “what are we gonna do with you?”


End file.
